The Sweater
by Glow60
Summary: Father and Son share a special moment with each other.


The Sweater

By Glow60

It was the beginning of the summer, a young Leroy Gibbs was playing with some of his friends in the woods when he heard his father calling to him. It took him a few minutes to reach his father. Jackson was waiting next to the car by the side of the road.

"Leroy, last night I told you, I want you to come with me to pick up your cousin Billy at the bus station. He will be arriving in about an hour."

"Oh come on Dad, why do I have to go with you? I was having fun with my friends. We were going swimming in the creek later."

Jackson stared at his boy for a few minutes, "Look, I know its summer and you want to spend some time with your friends but you have all summer. We talked about this last night. I want you to spend some time to get to know your cousin Billy. He is going to be with us all this summer and he doesn't know anyone."

"Dad, I am ten and Billy is five. He's a baby. What am I suppose to do with him? Besides why isn't he with his parents for the summer?"

"I told you my sister and her husband are going through some rough times and your mother and I agreed to take the boy. You can take him around town and introduce him to your friends. Your friend George has a younger brother about Billy's age. Maybe they can become friends?"

"Dad, please. I will spend some time with him but I am not making my friends have to spend time with him."

"Leroy… at least, make an effort, if you don't, he will have to hang around the store by himself. He has nobody to play with. If it were you would you want that for yourself?"

"No Dad…I promise I will spend some time with him." Leroy knew there was no arguing with his father. When Jackson had his mind made up there was nothing you could do to change it. He was going to have to go to the bus station no matter what.

When they arrived, Billy was sitting on one of the benches next to the ticket booth. The little boy had Jackson's name pinned to his shirt. Jackson just shook his head. He couldn't believe his sister putting her small child on a bus by himself. He couldn't believe she could be so careless. There was no way he would have sent Leroy on a bus by himself at that age or even the age he is now. The trip back home was interesting to say the least. Leroy found his little cousin Billy to be a clown and a chatterbox. The boy never shut up all the way home. Jackson just laughed as Leroy shook his head.

That summer turned out to be one of the best times Leroy ever had. He really enjoyed spending time with his little cousin. Billy made him laugh all the time. Sometimes Billy would do some strange thing that Leroy didn't understand. Sometimes Billy would let them touch him and other times he would jump if they went near him. If Jackson got mad at Leroy for not doing his chores Billy would freeze up and hide in his room. The first couple of times they went swimming at the creek Billy didn't want to take his shirt off. Leroy's friend, kidded with him about being a girl. Leroy could tell his little cousin was getting upset so he stopped his friends from picking on him. When he asked his father why Billy acted that way, Jackson just had a sad smile on his face and said he is who he is. Leroy got the impression that his father was holding something back.

The summer went by too quickly for Leroy and his five-year-old cousin. One day Leroy and Billy were helping out in the store. Jackson knew his nephew would be leaving shortly. He asked Billy if he wanted some candy to take with him when he went home. The boy asked if he could have one piece of each candy he had. Jackson filled the bag with all the different candies. The boy took the candy and placed it on the table. He spread the candy out and counted it and then placed the ones he counted in the bag. The rest he gave back to his uncle.

"Son, why did you give me back these candies? You don't like them? Would you like me to give you something else?"

The boy smiled. "No, I don't want any more. This will be fine. Uncle…Uncle Jack I really enjoyed my time here. I had a lot of fun. I really hate to go back home. I…I know, I have to go back home. My daddy and mommy will miss me if I don't go home. You told me I could come back next summer. There are exactly forty-four pieces of candy. It will be exactly forty-four weeks before I get to come back and visit Aunt Mary, Leroy and you again. Every Saturday night I will take one piece of candy and eat it. It will remind me of a different life I have here." Both Leroy and his father were too choked up to say anything.

Leroy hated to see the summer finally come to an end. He was going to miss his little cousin dearly. Something bothered him because Billy acted like he really didn't want to go home. He told Leroy he wish Leroy's mommy and daddy were his mommy and daddy. Billy wished Leroy could be his brother and he could stay forever with them. Two days later, Jackson, Leroy and Billy headed to New York. Jackson was going to take the boy home. Jackson wasn't going to let the little boy ride on a bus by himself.

For the next four years Billy would spend his summers with the Gibbs. They were happy times. Jackson smiled as he watched the boys play. He had heard some rumors from other family members that things were not right in Billy's home. When he tried to ask the boy Billy would always say things were okay.

When Leroy Gibbs was fifteen years old, his mother passes away and he and his father took it hard. Billy didn't come that summer. He stayed with Jackson's parents.

The next summer, Leroy was walking in the kitchen when he saw his father sitting next to the telephone. His father looked as if he had been crying. Jackson tried to wipe the tears before his son saw them but it was too late. "Dad what's wrong?"

Jackson looked away for a moment. He was trying to figure out how to tell his son the bad news he just received from his father. This year, Jackson was going to see if Billy could come and visit them. Leroy and he had missed the little chatterbox. Now, Jackson had received some very bad news about his nephew.

Jackson asked his son to take a walk with him. They went down the to creek where Leroy use to take Billy swimming. Jackson sat down on a big rock and signaled his son to sit next to him.

"Son, I have some…something to tell you. Yesterday, Billy's father lost his job and took it out on Billy and almost beat him to death. He…blamed that sweet child for all his troubles. My sister tried to stop him but she couldn't."

"Is Billy going to be okay?"

"Billy is in a hospital in a coma. They don't think he is going to make it."

"Can we go see him?"

The next day, Jackson and his son left for Hartford. It was going to be a four-hour trip. Billy's had parents moved around a lot. Billy never had a real place to call home. Billy's father was always looking for new opportunities and chasing unreachable dreams. He seemed to be never happy with what he was doing. Jackson could never see what his sister saw in that man. The only good thing that came out of the marriage was their precious son.

When they finally arrived in Hartford, they went straight to the hospital. Leroy spent most of the time in Billy's room while Jackson talked to relatives. They were all waiting for word from the doctors.

While the doctors were running more tests on Billy, Leroy decided to go look for his father. As he neared the waiting room, Leroy overheard his grandfather tell his dad how Billy's father used his son as a punching bag. When the doctor's x-rayed the boy they found numerous old injuries. Leroy wondered why nobody ever reported it. He later asked his father about Billy's mother. Jackson told him that his sister was terrified of her husband so she kept it quiet. Jackson had once tried to intervene but his sister told him not to butt into her life. She loved her husband and he was just going through some bad times. Back in those days there was not laws to protect the wife and children.

Leroy was angry and asked how could a mother not protect her son? His aunt should be in jail like her husband. Jackson told him that she was not right in the head and she feared for her life so she kept it all in.

"Dad, why didn't Billy tell us? We could have helped him."

"I asked myself that same question since we got here. No matter what, Billy loved his father and mother. He didn't want them to get into trouble so he kept it to himself like his mother."

For the next few days the doctor's went over the entire medical tests. Billy's brain was showing no activity. Billy's father was in jail and his mother was institutionalized for her own good. The doctor reviewed the test and told Billy's grandparents that there was no hope. The child's brain was dead. The only thing that was keeping the boy alive was all the medical equipment. His grandparents had to decide if they wanted to keep him on life supports or not. After several days, they made the decision to have the life supports disconnected. Leroy asked if he could be there. He wanted his cousin to know that he was loved and was not alone in the last minutes. Leroy held his cousin's hand. He couldn't get over how small it was. He looked at his father and the grandparents they were there to say goodbye to that precious little ten-year-old boy. Leroy didn't care if anyone sees him cry or not. It was only a matter of a few moments before the machine let everyone know Billy's heart had stopped. That precious life was finally at peace. A nurse walked in and shut it off the sound.

"Time of death 12:05 am July 8th, 1968."

Leroy got up and walked out of the room. His grandmother called to him. She kissed him on the forehead and handed him a box and a key. "Leroy, Billy would have wanted you to have this. It was his box of treasures. He kept it at my house. He didn't want his father to know about it. Billy once told me he had the best time with you and your father. If anything ever happened to him he wanted you to have it."

Jackson and Leroy stayed for the funeral and then they headed home. Once they got to their house, Leroy set the box down on the kitchen table. "Grandma gave this to me. It was Billy's."

Jackson walked over to the table. Leroy slowly opened the box. There were pictures of him and Billy at the creek. Jackson had taken them about two weeks before Billy had to go home. He got them developed so Billy could have them before he left. Underneath the pictures were some old toy cars and a couple of marbles. At the bottom was an envelope. Leroy opened it. Inside the envelope were a letter and a piece of candy.

_Leroy,_

_I am so sorry to hear about your mother. I really did like her. I wished she were my Mom. I understand you do want me around right now. Grandma explained to me that you and your dad are hurting. Grandma was okay to be with but she was really old to play with. I have one piece of candy left. I have been keeping it until you say I can come for a visit. It will always remind me of the times I spent with you._

_P.S. I have to go now. Dad seems to be mad. He lost another job today._

_Billy_

Leroy closed the box and could not hold back the tears. Jackson hugged his son. They stayed that way for a long time.

_Somewhere in New York City, a baby boy was born to a rich family. The boy will grow up to be Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo._

Gibbs was sitting in ICU when Jackson walked in, "Son, why didn't you call me?"

"Dad, I am sorry but I was not in the mood to talk."

The old man helped himself to the empty seat on the opposite side of the bed. "Are you still not in the mood?"

"No, Dad. I am glad you are here. I am sorry for not calling you."

"Leroy, I know your team means a lot to you. They are your kids, your family. If they mean that much to you then they mean that much to me."

"I am sorry Dad, I should have called."

"It doesn't matter, Abby called me. She was worried about you. She told me you haven't left the hospital since this happened. I thought you might need company."

"Thanks Dad."

"What happen? How are they doing?"

"We were investigating a crime scene. I was talking to one of the witnesses when there was a loud explosion. Someone had placed a bomb under one of the cars. Tony was the closet when it went off. He was thrown against a wall. McGee and Ziva were farther away but they still got hurt anyway. McGee…McGee he was lucky he went home yesterday. He is going to be staying with his sister until his leg is out of a cast. Ziva should be out of the hospital in the next day or two. Abby is with her right now."

Jackson looked at the comatose man lying in the bed. "What about Tony?"

"I am waiting to hear from the doctors. They ran some more tests this morning to see if the swelling had gone down in his brain."

"Where is Tony's father?"

"He's in Paris on a business deal. He won't be here until Friday. We thought he would change but it seems business is still more important than his son."

Jackson had a sad smile on his face. "Leroy what does this remind you of?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Have you ever wondered why I gave Tony that sweater of mine?"

"It did cross my mind. Why did you do it?"

"Your boy here reminds me so much of our Billy. It was the last night you and your team were in Stillwater. You had gone out to see some of your old friends before you head back home. You left your agents in the store with me. I had a good time with them. They told me a lot of good things about you. I asked each of your kids what kinds of candy do they like? Each one picked out their favorite kind and I gave them a bag of it. Tony was the last one. When I asked him what he would like? He asked me if he could have one of each. The other three just laughed and made jokes about it. It was getting late so the others went back to the motel. Tony stayed behind a little."

Gibbs smiled, "That would be Tony. You didn't give into him did you?"

Jackson just smiled.

"Dad, are you trying to fatten up my whole team?"

Jackson got back to his story, "Anyway, after I gave him what he wanted. He offered to pay for it but I told him I didn't want his money. He went over and sat at the table. He then did the darndest thing. He took his candy out of the bag and laid the candy in a line on the table. He counted each piece and then put it back in the bag. Never once took a bit. Remember that day? I asked him why did he count his candy."

"He told me it was a habit. He used to do it when he was living at the boarding schools but he had to hide it from the other kids or they would eat his sweets. He use to eat one each week. It would tell him how much longer it was until he got to go home and spend the holidays with his father. Tony told me most of the time his father never shows up. He spent the holidays with the school staff and the other kids whose parents did show up.

For the last forty years, Gibbs had tried to forget about his cousin. The memories of him had been too painful. It hurt almost as bad as hearing someone mentioning Shannon or Kelly. "What are you talking about? Tony and Bill are not alike."

"Tony is just like Billy, the little chatterbox, who use to follow you around so many years ago. From what I have seen of your boy here he does the same thing."

Gibbs didn't get a chance to say anything because one of the doctors walked in. Gibbs and Jackson stood up.

"I have got some good news. The swellen has gone down quite a bit."

"Will he wake up?"

"It is still too early to know." After the doctor checked a few vitals he left the room.

Jackson was looking at the chart the doctor had left. "Strange..."

"What's strange?"

"It says here that Tony was born on July 8th, 1968."

"Yes…what about it?"

"That was the day our Billy died."

Gibbs tried to laugh it off. "Dad, what are you trying to say that Tony is the reincarnation of Billy?"

"No son, I am just saying that Tony reminds me a lot of Billy and that is all. It's just strange that the day Billy died was the very day Tony was born."

The rest of the afternoon Gibbs and his father talked about the things that were happening in Stillwater. Gibbs was surprised to find one of his old school friends had ten kids and twenty grandkids. That night, Gibbs decided to go home with his father. He wanted to take a shower and get some clean clothes. Ducky was going to stay with Tony.

After Gibbs showered he went down stairs so he could spend some time with his father. Jackson was watching an old western show on the TV. The older man smiled when his son walked into the room. "Nothing like a good shower to refresh you. Would you like some coffee? I made a fresh pot a few minutes ago."

Gibbs walked out of the room. A few minutes later he poured two cups of coffee and handed one to his father. He sat on the couch.

Gibbs sat down on the couch. "Dad, I have been thinking about what you said. How…how Tony and Billy are so much alike."

"You see it don't you?"

"The first time I met Tony he was working as a detective in Baltimore. I was working undercover at the time. Would you believe DiNozzo arrested me? I found him to be very chatty and he smiled a lot. I liked him the moment I met him. My director thought I was crazy wanting to hire someone like him. Normally I try to avoid people like him but there was something special about Tony and I couldn't put my finger on it."

"I know what you mean. I liked him the first time I met him in Stillwater. I could tell he was something special to you."

"Over the years, DiNozzo worked his way into my heart. He was like the trouble maker son or a little mischievous brother. I would gladly give my life for him just a much as he would give his life for me. I…"

Just then the phone rang. "Gibbs…What did they say? I will be there shortly."

"Dad, that was Ducky. Something has happened and he wants us to get back to the hospital immediately."

When they arrived at the hospital it was killing Gibbs not to run to Tony's room. He didn't want to leave his father so he walked with him even though Jackson told him to go on ahead. When they arrived at the room the bed was empty. Ducky and Abby were hugging each other. Abby was crying and Ducky was trying to comfort her.

The only thing Gibbs could say was, "Please…please don't tell me DiNozzo is gone?"

Gibbs was surprised to see Ducky smiling even though he looked like he had been crying. "NO! My poor boy…Tony is very much alive. He is starting to wake up. The doctor decided to take him for some test. We are crying because of tears of joy."

Gibbs grew angry, "Why didn't you tell me that on the phone?"

Ducky walked over, "Jethro, the alarms started going off. The staff was not sure what was going on at first. They thought Anthony was dying but it turned out to be a malfunction in the equipment. When they realized what was going on they wheeled Tony off to run some test to check and make sure he was okay. I called Abby and she came and sat with me. The doctor came in the room just about five minutes ago to let us know our dear boy was finally starting to wake up. They will be bringing him back into the room in about 15 minutes."

Gibbs closed his eyes. It was all he could do to keep control. He turned to his father and hugged him. It was a few seconds later Gibbs finally gave in and let the dam break. He was tired from not sleeping for three days. He didn't care anymore who heard him. These people in the room were family. Abby and Ducky joined in the hug. They wanted Jethro to know he wasn't alone.

It was a few minutes later Tony was wheeled back into he room. He looked like he was still in a coma but the doctor convinced Gibbs that DiNozzo was sleeping. He will probably sleep a lot for the next couple of days.

It was late in the night when Gibbs finally remembered something. "Dad, you never did tell me why you gave Tony that damn sweater?"

Jackson smiled, "You remember that very last time Billy stayed with us. It was a Saturday night, you had gone to a movie with your friend and Billy had to stay home with us. I had closed the store up for the night and headed home. When I got there, Billy was sitting on the porch. He was shivering. I went in and got my sweater and wrapped it around him. He smiled at me. He told me one day he was going to be a big man like me and have a sweater just like this. That night, I promised him he could have mine when he gets my size. After Billy died I realized I could never keep my promise. I packed away the sweater and didn't remember it until I saw your Tony. When I gave it to him I felt as if I was giving it to Billy. After all these year, I finally felt I kept my promise to Billy."


End file.
